happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow Warm Way
Snow Warm Way is a season 100 episode of HTFF. Plot Group of tree friends are entering a cabin and leave their stuff inside the cabin before going out to have fun on the snow outside. Meanwhile, Angie, who decided to stay inside to warm herself up, become anxious about the cold weather, but Blizzard asks her to join the rest of the crew. Angie doesn't really like cold wather so she refuses and continues polishing her sphere. After a while Angie decides to go outside the cabin and tries to find something that would warm up her sphere. She sees some Tree Friends playing and doing various activities, she gets anxious thinking it might cause a catastrophe. She later sees a coffee stall and walks towards it until a snowball hits her in the back of her head. Jerky starts to focus only Angie and throws another snowball at her, but this time he misses and hits Frostbite's face who is standing near the coffee stall. Frostbite gets pissed off, because she also spilled his coffee, and flippes out and charges directly towards him. Frostbite violently forces a pile of snow into his mouth meanwhile Angie carefully walks to the stall and orders some tea coffee from Brushy. Just right after she sits on the bench, Blizzard, sledding down the hill, suddenly crashes into the table. Angie gets accidentally carries away dowmhill by Blizzard. She tells him to stop sledding because her sphere still at the stall. Blizzard, whose eyes actually got boiled from the hot tea during the crash and soon after crashes into Slushy when Angie tries to make Blizzard stop physically. Angie is running out of options and decides to twist Blizzard's neck to avoids some obstacles. Rexxy sees this and quickly avoids the sledge, by diving away, but accidentally hits Cro-Marmot, causing him to slowly move down the hill. Lovely is seen making a snow angel, but gets ran over by Cro-Marmot. Meanwhile, Brushy notices the sphere on the table and takes it, but as he sees Angie he throws it away, but not before he is targetted by Frostbite. The sphere rolls away while Frostbite pours some boiled water into Brushy's mouth. Angie still stuck on the sledge tries to find a way to stop it until the sledge crahsed into a stone, killing Blizzard and also tossing Angie away. Later, the sphere rolls down the hill and passes Lovely's crushed body. Lovely suddenly opens her eyes and gets up, terrified and confused of what's just happened, checks her body to see if it's in the good shape. She later notices Cro-Marmot sliding down the hill and gets a thought he might run over someone again. Angie is stuggling to get up as she's freezing because of the cold weather. At the same time, Spot is chasing Waddles with an icicle but later gets tripped over by Waddles. Lovely sees Cro-Marmot is about to run Angie over and notices that Spot is also about to hit her, and quickly pulls Angie away from the danger, only to have Spot get ran over by Cro-Marmot. Angie notices her sphere's rolling downhill and quickly grabs it before thanking Lovely for saving her life and leaves. Lovely is still confused about what has happened to her and also goes away. Angie, who once again at the stall, tries to warm herself up by drinking another cup of tea. She later picks up her sphere, covering it with another scarf and walks back into the cabin, not realizing the scarf actually belongs to Brushy. The scene then goes to Slushy, who somehow survived by only having his head intact. He begin to scream as Rexxy comes towards him and pees on him melting his entire head, ending the episode. Moral "When the days are getting colder, have a warm heart to warm yourself." Deaths *Jerky is chocked when a pile of snow is filled into his mouth. *Lovely is ran over by Cro-Marmot, but later gets revived by Angie's sphere. *Frostbite boils Brushy to death. *Blizzard is crashed into a stone. *Spot is ran over by Cro-Marmot. *Slushy's head is melted when Rexxy pees on him. Injuries *Blizzard's eyes get burned by the hot tea and has his neck slightly twisted by Angie. *Slushy gets crushed by the sledge. Trivia *The title is derived from the phrase "no harm's way". *This episode showed the first time Angie or her sphere able to give someone's luck(Lovely still unharmed as she saved Angie physically) and also revives someone (Lovely revived after being ran over by Cro-Marmot). *The way how Angie used Blizzard's neck to changes the direction and also avoid some obstacles is similar to what's happened to Disco Bear and Lumpy in "Ipso Fatso". **Blizzard's death is also similar to Lumpy's death in the same episode. *Howl, Racky, Anki, Lucy, Jake and Jet are seen playing snowballs. Category:Season 100 episodes Category:Fan Episodes